User talk:AlessaGillespie
I don't mean that you are a vandal its just that I had a vandal on the site who saw fit to do any and everything to damage the site. Your edits have actually been quite good and I thank you for that as the repairs have tired me out. I'm sorry to have put a warning on your talk page. Welcome to FEAR wiki your edits are most appreciated.Derekproxy 13:01, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edit/revision you made on the Alma Wade page; I'll admit that a few of the details were a little too sappy...^_^Alma345 No, not at all!^o^ BTW, do you happen to have a user profile on the project origin forums http://www.projectorigincommunity.com/forum/index.phpAlma345 please tell me you didn't bring a new annoyance hereDerekproxy 14:00, 13 July 2009 (UTC) No anon i was wondering if should but some sort of page for that stuff or just leave it on user pages to avoid problems Derekproxy 16:00, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Question I need to know if you will remain an active and positive member of this wikia. Thanks, Big McLargeHuge 18:58, 26 June 2009 (UTC) he's trying to get the status of most useful users and you count.Derekproxy 03:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) don't mention it a femine touch is soemthing this place neededDerekproxy 18:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know if this is elitism or what not but i can't stand non registered users like 98.26.245.199 to say the least they have no interest in joining this site to make edits they just make edits and the wiki rewards them and half the time its something registered users end up fixingDerekproxy 22:11, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I was on Barnes and Noble and noticed that there was a F.E.A.R book. It was (I think) made up f articles from this site. Could you clarify what it is? I noticed some of the articles that I wrote on the cover. 23:17, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, that was me and i had just forgotten to log in.Avinator5712 23:18, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Voting This guy only here to vote better not be an atempt to frame any party one way or the other to gain an edge or to say that one side is cheatingDerekproxy 20:37, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you're getting at. Who are you accusing of framing who? For whatever reason he's here, Riley Heligro has made it clear that he is uninterested in actually doing any editing on this wiki and I don't think someone should be able to vote if they don't even have a single actual edit. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 20:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I hate to hurt your feelings Alessa but you don't have many edits ether. My point is only high editing old members should vote since we put the wikia together we don't have a big community so we should not make voting open to anyone maybe when we gain more users(which will most likely never happen) but for now it should be high editors and old timers.And seriously Alessa no offense you seem like a good user.--Bull36 03:38, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not acussing anyone of anything i just find it odd that the guy shows up in a middle of this vote and votes for more links I'm worried this is a guy that could have been brought in as a way to rig this and don't want his vote to count untill he makes an effort or explains his actionsDerekproxy 14:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ok well user User:EtErNiTy92 is also not really a good editor.--Bull36 17:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Not to be high and mighty but this all seems a bit rude for admins to be judging who gets to vote its like were trying to inadvertantly rig the vote to satisfy our egos. I'm sorry if these people wish to vote let them because i think given time they'll make an effort here.Derekproxy 21:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree with Derekproxy. This is a wikia, not an exclusive club. The only reason I questioned Riley Heligro was because of the suspicious circumstances surrounding his vote. Eternity has made no troll or vandalism edits, so far as I can see, so I see no reason to insult him. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 23:54, 3 August 2009 (UTC) look I am not insulting anyone. I am just putting in my 2 cents.--Bull36 02:44, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not a good editor? I think you're mistaken: I don't edit much. Whenever I see an error, I fix it, but really, I just shrug it off and move on. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 23:34, 4 August 2009 (UTC) And Alessa, I appreciate defending me. I have made no troll/vandalism edits (I never would, because the F.E.A.R. series is one of my most appreciated things in my life) and as you can see per my Contributions, I don't have that many edits because I really work on the Halowikia. I'm not trying to put anyone down, either, just clarifying. EtErNiTy92 Spartans Never Die 23:39, 4 August 2009 (UTC) what I mean is you need to get more edits under your belt before you go and vote but others on here don't see it that way and I well respect the majority--Bull36 03:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I can see why people are annoyed by Riley Heligo's vote - he left a message on my user page which implies that he reads the wiki - but it is hard to say who can and can't vote I mean there was a while there when it was 4-3 to decease but the three people voting to increase had I think 900 more edits then the four others. Not that I was obsessing about the vote or anything... Seven279 13:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Avatar A person in a biohazard suit?Derekproxy 23:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) huh someone looking in through a door in Prototype? I'm going to win this you knowDerekproxy 23:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) very well Jillian I'm not just an admin i'm a founder now give me the 50 points habalabo woo woo (my insanely awsome battlecry, as for prototype the amount of carnage is unbelivable just as you think the chopping and slashing couldn't get any goreyer they do)Derekproxy 23:31, 4 July 2009 (UTC) quarintene?Derekproxy 23:54, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I hate that series of games so i didn't follow it as for the kniowlegde you gave me i deleted it so no one can cheat.Derekproxy 00:04, 5 July 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! AlessaGillespie 00:07, 5 July 2009 (UTC) You guys make sense, yes. 1000,0.00/2 respekt points if you cant fail not to get my avatar. So yeah bring it. Big McLargeHuge 07:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Links How did all those links on the point man go un noticed by us I feel like we had our heads in our asses hell after worrying so much about vandals we forgot everything elseDerekproxy sorry but after reviewing everything I'm with seven279 in the end eventhough I'm in the middleDerekproxy 22:00, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Whispers of Death So, if you were dead and you had one chance to blame someone for your death in the most uncheesy way possible, what would you say to them? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 08:33, 29 July 2009 (UTC) holy shit that sounds like Alma who had an army of clone lay seige to a major city and turn a lot of people into boney stew hell i'd do what she did if i could or at least cut numbers and other crap into their kids skinDerekproxy 20:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm in the process of writing a book and I have everything down, except I have a scene that I know needs one creepy line, and I can't think of anything that hasn't been done in a million movies and books before now. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 00:03, 30 July 2009 (UTC) you have a publisher wow can you hook me up or is it like my story "Fall of the federation" strictly independant anyway I have a seen although not in this field where to marines go attack each other and one guy blows the other in half at the price of an arm. You could have the ghost in the kid's body trying to force its way out like aliensDerekproxy 01:04, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't have a publisher as of yet. However, I am confident that what I'm working on is good enough that it will sell once I finish editing it. Really, I should have had a publisher years ago. I've been writing since I was 9. All my teachers wanted me to sell my stories, but I was always too afraid of rejection. Blah. Look what I get for it. =+( [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 02:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Mine is in the works and I've been redoing all of it I posted it online so people can read it at deviant art under the name DarkproxyDerekproxy 22:51, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I am so overthinking this... Big McLargeHuge 05:47, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Be careful about that derek, there are people out there who will steal a good storyline and rish to publish it before you. It's why I'm keeping the events of mine a secret except for a very general outline from all but my family. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 07:59, 1 August 2009 (UTC) the site provides a good amount of protection no one can down load or copy it unless they hand write it out and they have a records system that is able to be tracked and all publishers have free access and i lack a completed version hell how many pages do publishers require i'm in the dark about talking to publishers the security is really good other wise i wouldn't have posted itDerekproxy 00:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think publishers require any set number of pages, though it's generally considered to be a short story rather than a novel if it's under 200 pages. Most novels are the size of phone books once they're ready to be sent to a publishing house. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 07:10, 2 August 2009 (UTC) PETA reply http://darkproxy.deviantart.com/art/PETA-leaders-in-stupidity-129889470 although its ment to be a little funny well just read the comments i made.Derekproxy 23:33, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :What I hate the most about PETA is not their stupidity or their hypocrisy, but the fact that they make the animal rights movement look like a joke. It's really hard to get anyone to listen to you when the most recognized organization in favor of animal rights is basically a terrorist group. And did you know they kill over 80% of the animals they put into shelters? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 23:43, 4 August 2009 (UTC) oh trust me I'm sure if you tell me it I've probably heard of it like they pissed of the NAACP by calling dogs and cats slaves. Sorry to hear that you get laughed at because of themDerekproxy :There are better animal rights organizations out there. I mean, wouldn't it be common sense that you're more likely to get someone to see your side of things if you explain your side, rather than screaming and insulting? [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] ''Talk 00:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) yeahDerekproxy woo! way to go boss! Big McLargeHuge 04:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Bull's Top Editor Ok I have stated a award to give the top editor each month Template:Bull's Top Editor I would like it for you to give me your opinion of the top user and vote for it on my talk page.--Bull36 22:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) link voting When is the link voting over?--Bull36 04:04, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know I for one haven't been editing because I'm waiting for the outcome of this vote. Seven279 13:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) are you planning on coming back to the wiki?--Bull36 22:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Return I do not know why you left, but order has been restored, again. Sad to say again. I need good people, and if you can return, that would be fantastic. Big McLargeHuge 22:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please, we need some people. There's only three of us. Me, Derek, and antihero. In decending order of activeness. We just had a nice coup here, and things are back to normal. Unfortunatly, I heard that before. Hopefully things won't be as bad. To be honest, I always thought this wikia had a bad vibe to it. Maybe it is the subject material, I don't know. We've always been agreeable (except when I first met you on the Third Prototype talk page :/), so you are welcome back anytime. And if you know someone who has time, knows wikia and fear, then bring them around. I'm sure I can find a space for them. Big McLargeHuge 05:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad to see you've returnedDerekproxy 23:01, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks Derek. :) [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 19:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hai! Big McLargeHuge 01:11, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for catching TheODD there. Big McLargeHuge 22:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Go nuts. Does that mean that you will be 'round here more often? Big McLargeHuge 01:27, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Underworld? Sorry, don't know a thing about it. Big McLargeHuge 05:22, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Here's a little staying incentive. by the way, your sig doesn't seem to work. Big McLargeHuge 08:23, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to get it. I need to shift my focus away from gaming. And you sid shows a date from 2009 in it.. It sow Big McLargeHuge 05:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Do you think we should keep these templates? I think they are a bit brutuish, and reinforce a rather harsh rule of this site. They don't have much use, I think, becuse we can just warn them ourselves, and those who are blocked, will know it very quickly. Besides, it not like most of the time we have to articulate a verbose argument. Big McLargeHuge 23:35, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, they can be useful, but I guess we can use them conservately. And speaking of blocked users, thanks for taking out that anon there. Probably thegod333 again. But since it was anon, they really should not be blocked for more than two weeks. That is enough time for some people to lose interest, and if it is public, we would not want any constructive anons to be pushed away. Between rollbacks and two click banning, it's not a difficult thing to deal with. I think I will use one of those templates now... Big McLargeHuge 01:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and while freeing, or commuting thegod333's political prisoners, I came across this: http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/88.178.146.215 I will need help to cean/veryfy some of this stuff. Big McLargeHuge 01:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) When it doubt, kick it out. Big McLargeHuge 03:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Pic categories You mean like this? http://thief.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Images If yes, than that is what I tried to do a year ago, but Bull36 said I was 'borderline spam editing'. Big McLargeHuge 01:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Aye. Just be careful how anal you are about picture details. Big McLargeHuge 01:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well, looky here: http://fear.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Images :Keep it simple. Major characters should have thier own category, or in the case of the point man, a sub category of the FEAR team. A category like paranormal is just a generalization for the many different haunts that exist in a game, sometimes only in one. Big McLargeHuge 01:43, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I've never thanked you for helping this wikia so much, especially after this, and so many other foulups this wikia has had. But a big thank you for coming back after this last one. I really could not have done this myself. Big McLargeHuge 01:21, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :) I'm leaving home soon, and I don't know how much time online I will have in the next two years. Probably enough, but just in case, I'll leave you in charge, not like I'm doing much here anyway. I don't know how long Mark will be around, but hopefully the new shades and carpets will lift the curse from this place, if It hasn't already... It always comes back when someone leaves... Big McLargeHuge 02:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) About 99.9 percent less than I thought. I got time now becuase I finished my assignments a day early. Top of class too. Anyway, hope things are well. Big McLargeHuge 17:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) MP That is all I really need. Big McLargeHuge 02:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) FEAR is awesome. Wanna be friends? (Alma is my fave character too. She's dark and evil.) The Witch Hunter 15:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) (User: Darkblood234) PS: My signature is "The Witch Hunter" so if you see it, you'll know it's me. ABOR Good to see you. Is there any reference to ATC being ABOR? A asked without response a few days ago. If there is nothing by monday, feel free to revert/delete/rename anything referencing ABOR. Big McLargeHuge 16:49, July 22, 2011 (UTC) You know what? Screw it. Do it now. Big McLargeHuge 16:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Big suprise. People have problems here on naming articles anyway. I took a look at the double re-directs. Almost shat meself. Big McLargeHuge 19:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hey Alessa we got a problem that Dibol is changing Stokes' status to killed again thought I'd let you know —Riley Heligo 20:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I totally agree when I was at the end I was like oohhhhh should I kill the kid or what and I had no choice and the campaign was to short really Monolith should have stuck to it —Riley Heligo 09:14, August 13, 2011 (UTC) MOS I'm going to level with you. My interest in FEAR is dead. Do what you wan't, you are incharge now. Send me a red alert and i will come running, of course, but don't expect me to casually visit. Big McLargeHuge 15:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: page moving issue Hi Alessa. As an alternative to moving the page, I was thinking that deleting the existing page, then recreating it with the correct title would work. I deleted the page, but at the moment, I can't create F.E.A.R.: Origin Online, because it says that a page with that name already exists. I'm wondering if that's because I just deleted the old page. I would suggest waiting a few hours (from the time of this message) and try to create the new page later. If it still won't let you do it, contact Customer Support using . Maybe they can get someone on the technical team to rename or delete the old article at the server level. I copied the content of the old page so you won't have to worry about losing it. thumb|300px|right F.E.A.R Origin Online is a upcoming game from Inplay Interactive Korean studio The debut treailer was released on the 13th September The story is told about an internal revolt within the organization Armacham, which is responsible for all the confusion in that universe. On the technical side is all based on the engine, known for FEAR 2 - Jupiter Ex It will likely feature 4 player co-op Category:Games Hope that helps. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:33, September 22, 2011 (UTC) FEARED I honestly thought that our name space here was FEARED as in First Encounter Assualt Recon Educational Database. I thought that you were tired of the elitism here. glad to see you back. Thanks for bring that to my attention.Derekproxy 19:09, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks for getting the name under the way. I'm really busy at the moment I am about get my degree in January and I have fience so the site fell of the grid for me. The place could use a woman's touch ;) Derekproxy 22:30, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I think nobody’s interested in a unknown soldier like Passalaqua, i only did this because i had nothing to do on that day, but whatever, im so sorry for my terrible changes on this beautiful fear site:P S. Sijsenaar 13:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC)Ok I’m sorry again, ok? I will not make you angry, I swear my favorite game is Fear too, but i didn’t know that the words, if you post a photo, totally can change from a location, my reaction to you was wrong and i will not change a page anymore, unless you accept it in the future haha, but anyway, i come from Holland so if my english is bad, sorry for that too;)S. Sijsenaar 13:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) S. Sijsenaar 12:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC)Yes i’m agree with you, i will not attacking you again about my edits about D. Passaquala, I’m only glad my picture is posted in the photogallery:d Anyway I really hope there comes out a Fear 4, I’m curious what happend next with the 3rd child of Alma... Sgt. Michael Beckett was the father of that child right?S. Sijsenaar 12:27, March 16, 2012 (UTC) S. Sijsenaar 09:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Hi, before I change anything again, I’ve play Fear 1 again and I saw the eye color of P. MacReady and D. Passalaqua, they are blue for both of them, can I, or you change the words ‘‘Eye color: unknown’’ to ‘‘blue’’? I know its not so important but how more we know about them, how better, isn’t? Thanks:dS. Sijsenaar 09:48, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey ya Good to see you haven't abandoned this place. Truth is I haven't done any hardcore editing anywhere on wikia. It's hard to on a phone, plus, I'm a little sick of wikias policies. The less said about this.... Keep it up and good luck! Big McLargeHuge (talk) 03:23, August 14, 2012 (UTC) what info block ?